Pandora's Box
'''Pandora's Box '''is a series of bootleg JAMMA XXX-in-1 arcade boards manufactured since 2012 by Chinese company 3A-Game, headquartered in Guangzhou. All of the boards are running the Final Burn Alpha emulator, with few tweaks to maintain normal speed in such a small board, but that also leads into many issues with several games. Despite the claim that this board has a JAMMA pinout, the pinout is actually a non-standard JAMMA. buttons 5-6 in each player are wired to pins 26 and 27 in the parts side and d and e in the solder side. Pins 27 and e are supposed to be ground in the standard JAMMA pinout. It is also notable that some games are repeated, with many hacks of the originals which are included in the game lists too, including, most notably, the King of Fighters series and Street Fighter II. Screen tearing, especially in CRTs is a common issue with these boards. Main series Just Another Pandora's Box released in 2012, contains 310 games, which mostly include CPS2 and Neo Geo: kof2002 magic II kof97 kof98 kof99 kof2000 kof2001 kof2002 kof2004 se kof10th unique II cth2003 super plus King of gladiator snk vs capcom plus mark of the wolves samurai shodown 5 rage of dragons tokon matrimelee the last blade 2 kof2002 super kof2004 se plus kof97 plus kof94 kof95 kof96 kof98 ultimate kof99+ kof2000 plus kof2001 plus kof2002 magic kof2004 hero metal slug metal slug 2 metal slug x metal slug 3 metal slug 4 metal slug 5 metal slug 6 shock troopers shock troopers 2 lansquenet 2004 double dragon plus kof95+ kof96+ kof97 plus 2003 the last blade snk vs capcom kof2002 plus |cth2003 kof10th extra plus marvel super heroes marvel vs s_fighter marvel vs capcom x-men x-men vs sf street fighter alpha streetfighter alpha2 streetfighter alpha3 pocket fighter ring of destruction vampire hunter vampire hunter 2 slam masters street fighter zero street fighter zero2 street fighter zero3 vampire savior vampire hunter 2 va night warriors cyberbots cadillacs&dinosaurs cadillacs&dinosaurs2 warriors of fate warriors of fate 3js the punisher final fight knights of the round knights of the round2 captain commando the king of dragons three wonders magic sword dynasty wars willow mega twins karate blazers ghouls'n ghosts strider battle circuit dungeons & dragons dungeons & dragonsii armored warriors alien vs predator mega man 2 nemo gaia crusaders thunder heroes shadow force riot spinal breakers pirates metal slug+ metal slug 2+ metal slug x+ metal slug 3+ metal slug 4 plus metal slug 5 plus metal slug 6 plus sengoku 3 sengoku 3+ spin master ganryu blueâ€™s journey sengoku sengoku 2 eight man robo army top hunter ninja commando ninja combat mutation nation super stfighter II super stfighter II t super stfighter II x sfII-theworldwarrior sfII-championedition sfII-hyper fighting sfII-t hy fighting sfII-rainbow set 1 sfII-rainbow set 2 sfII-red wave sfII-tu long street fighter II m2 street fighter II m4 street fighter II m5 street fighter II m6 street fighter II m7 mega man sd fighters breakers kabuki klash breakers revenge samurai shodown samurai shodown 2 samurai shodown 3 samurai shodown 4 art of fighting art of fighting 2 art of fighting 3 fatal fury fatal fury 2 fatal fury 3 real bout real bout sp real bout 2 fatal fury special double dragon kabuki klash boss waku waku 7 ninja master's gowcaizer kizuna encounter ragnagard burning fight world heroes world heroes 2 world heroes jet world heroes perfect mars matrix giga wing 1944-the loop maste progear carrier air wing u.n. squadron eco fighters strikes 1945 plus prehistoric isle 2 zed blade blazing star alpha mission II strikes 1945 plus+ andro dunos captain tomaday twinkle star sprites ghost pilots last resort viewpoint pulstar red hawk us aaf mustang prehistoric isle twin action super macross s.s.mission turbo force 1941 19xx air gallet dodopachi donpachi esp ra.de. guwange sorcer striker thunder dragon 2 Dangun Feveron varth kingdom grandprix stagger truxton s.s.mission Armed Police Batride Battle Bakraid super sidekicks super sidekicks 2 super sidekicks 3 the ultimate 11 tecmo world 96 neogeo cup 98 goal!goal!goal! pleasure goal soccer brawl street hoop neo bomber man nightmare zupapa panic bomber cyber-lip bang bead super dodge ball windjammers battle flip shot thrash rally over top neo driftout baseball stars baseball stars 2 2020 baseball power spikes II top player's golf neo turf masters nam-1975 legend success joe neo mr,do! galaxy fight dark kombat karnodvâ€™s revenge savage reign crossed swords puzzled joy joy kid puzzle bobble puzzle bobble 2 puzzle de pon! magical drop iii magical drop III money puzzle ex pochi and nyaa puzz loop 2 bubble 2000 puzzle up poko puzzle de pon!r mighty! pang pang! 3 pnickies karian cross capcom sports puzzle fighter II t puzzle fighter II x multi 5 cookie & bibi cookie & bibi 2 cookie & bibi 3 the new revolution puzzle king hatch catch mang-chi search eye search eye plus more more plus money puzzle ex got-cha mini game double point choko nightmare zupapa snow brothers 3 pangpang saboten bombers toppy & rappy tang tang pass hyper pacman twinkle head panic diver boy diamond run ghostlop metal saver shocking league bowling stakes winner stakes winner 2 multi champ deluxe miss world '96 miss mister world '96 fantasia II gals hustler zero zone knights of valour knights of valour plus knights of valour plusa oriental legend photo y2k Pandora's Box 2 released in 2014. Contains 400 games. new additions include CPS3 games, Ms. Pac-man (Turbo), Psikyo vertical shooters: the Gunbird series and the entire Strikers 1945 series, Raiden, and Konami beat-em-up games, for Example: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time and the Simpsons, and Sega System 16 games, for Example, Golden Axe. Pandora's Box 3 Released in early 2015. Shaped like a Playstation 4. Contains 520 games. The new additions are: Jackie Chan Asura Blade Mobile Suit Gundam Battle K-Road Mutant Fighter Street Smart Blood Bros Special Project Y Biomechanical Toy J. J. Squawkers Silent Dragon Caveman Ninja Robocop Robocop 2 Sunset Riders Thunder Fox Edward Randy Wild Fang Rambo III Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Knuckle Bash Magical Crystals Prisoners of War The Combatribes Crime Fighters Air Buster Hellfire Zero Wing Blaze On Boogie Wings Rezon Strato Fighters 1942 1943 1943 Kai Daioh Air Attack Mad Shark Desert Breaker SD Gundam Neo Battling aero fighters Zing Zing Zip Sky Smasher Grind Stormer Gundhara Out Zone Asuka & Asuka Super Contra EURO CHAMP World cup 90 Bottom of the Ninth Punk Shot Bomber Man World Ultraman Club Sel Feena slap shot Rollergames Super Baseball Pocket Gal Deluxe Side Pocket Snow Bros. Bubble Bobble II (a Hack of Bubble Bobble, and it's Not Rainbow Islands) Ultra Balloon Diet Go Go Tumble Pop Jumping Pop Penguin Brothers Puzzle Bobble-T Naname de Magic galaga galaxian Part 1 galaxian Part 2 Donkey Kong Donkey Kong 3 Donkey Kong Junior MS Pacman part1 (Non-turbo) Pac-Man Super Cobra Scramble Van-Van Car Pac-Man Plus Pooyan Gun. Smoke Space Invaders DX Dragon Unit Ambush bank panic F-1 Dream Ghosts'n'Goblins Kung-Fu Master Solomon's Key super volleyball superman war of aero Moon Cresta Crush Roller Gunbarich Frogger Gyruss Knights of Valour SPlus Knights of Valour YTZY2 Oriental Legend Special Plu Pandora's Box 4 Released in late 2015. Shaped like a PS4. Contains 645 games. New additions include the R-Type series, Dodonpachi Dai-ou-jou, and, very oddly, trackball and spinner games, for example, Centipede and Arkanoid. All of the pandora's box boards do not support trackballs, so these games are actually unplayable. It is also notable that the graphics have the blur filter in some games in this version. Spin-offs IBox Released in 2013. Shaped like a Sony Playstation 3 Slim. It is distinguished from the main series due to its cartridge slot. 45 Different bootleg Cartridges were made for it. The King of Air Released in Mid-to-late 2015. Shaped like a PS4. A 51-in-1 board dedicated solely to vertical Shoot-em-ups, which are also seen in the main series. The main Pandora's Box series requires horizontal screen orientation, but this board requires the screen orientation to be vertical. The main Pandora's Box series supports CGA connectivity for CRTs, but early builds of this pcb did not have a CGA support. Ultra Firepower Released in 2015. A PC-based 3-in-1 bootleg Light-gun LCD arcade machine, which contains the following games: Includes the following games: The House of the Dead 3 Paradise Lost (GLOBAL VR's Arcade version of Far Cry Instincts), referred to as "FarCry" Aliens Extermination Storm Rider Not to be confused with the Legitimate arcade racing game of the Same name by Wahlap. A 3-in-1 PC-based bootleg motorcycle racing arcade machine which contains the following games: Manx TT Superbike Motor Raid The Fast and the Furious: Super Bikes Category:Arcade games Category:Multicarts